Jared Robinson's outfits
This is Jared's wardrobe closet. His outfits are in the style of any teen boy, especially how they were in the 2000s, in many colorful combinations and very stylish. He usually wears shorts, pants, hi-top sneakers and his trademark cap. Jared is truly a sucker for 2000s fashion! Season 1 Civilian/Usual Outfit Example Jared sports a bright blue T-shirt with a bright yellow J on it, as well as a red and green hooded sleeveless vest, denim jean shorts with a bright red belt with a yellow orange J on the magenta belt buckle. His shoes are red and white high-top Converse sneakers. He also wears his favorite trademark baseball cap (color may vary, be it red, blue, black-white-red (Reebok) or magenta/Barney purple). Starting with Episode 111, he has a red rubber bracelet he got when he was getting registered into Rez, his high school. Besides that, he wears typical teenage boy attire (e.g. t-shirt with sleeveless hoodie vest). Formal 8th grade Graduation Jared wears a white buttoned up shirt with a grey vest, bow tie, and pants. He also wears leather shoes and black dress socks. Rez School uniform Jared wears the school uniform: a bright red polo shirt, black pants (both with the school logo on it) with a belt and a black zippered sweater. His red hi-tops are now black hi-top Nikes. He still wears his hat and bracelet Pajamas Jared's pajamas are a blue and white striped T-shirt with a indigo J on it with red soft shorts. Semi-Formal Homecoming/Disco Jared's outfit consists of a fashionable vibrant-colored buttoned shirt with a white shirt underneath. The dress shirt has an orange J on it. His hat gets a glitter upgrade and his shoes too. He even wears sunglasses, usually sitting on his hat. He also wears a golden hoop earring on his left ear. This serves as his disco outfit for the series. Alternate/Prototype/Version 1 Disco He wears a rainbow tie-dye like shirt and he wears a silver rock-n-roll hat similar to Barney's. Jared also sports a rock-n-roll jacket similar to the dinos, but in many colors and has a bright red J on it. He still wears his one gold hoop earring. Winter Jared wears a big sky blue/cerulean hooded Columbia winter jacket with yellow earmuffs over his ears, as well as green mittens. He also wears black winter boots. He still has his hat, but in blue and a purple tuque is over it. Band Jared wears a rock-n-roll jacket similar to everyone else's, which are similar to the ones from Barney Rocks: El Concierto en Vivo!, but in sky blue Happy Dancin' Jared wears a tuxedo in black and white, with a top hat with a sparkling white ribbon, as well as shiny dress shoes and a black top hat with a sparkly silver ribbon around it Season 2 Super Jared/Superhero Outfit Jared gets a few upgrades to his civilian outfit: A big red cape with a yellow gold J logo on it, wings on his shoes, a golden hoop earring on his left ear, as well as a sparkling sky blue sash and several silver rings all over, similar to Layla's Winx form. Secret Agent outfit In Generation: Jared, he wears the traditional secret agent attire, a black t-shirt, black shorts, black almost sleeveless hoodie, even his hat is black. He still wears his colorful shoes, bracelet, watch, and super belt. He also wears black sunglasses. Christmas Jared wears a red Santa hat over his cap, as well as a ugly cute bright red Christmas sweater with a snowman on it Valentine's Day Date Jared wears a black tuxedo suit with a red bow tie with the same black leather shoes as his 8th grade grad outfit (his church shoes). He wears a tuxedo similar to this for his Happy Dancin' outfit Outer Space Suit Jared wears the same space suit as everyone else (they look similar to the ones from MSB: Gets Lost in Space/See Stars), but in aqua and yellow with an orange J on it Explorer/Safari Outfit This debuts in the first season. Jared wears a khaki safari hat, khaki shorts, a camouflage-colored T-shirt, and a khaki vest. Sometimes, the hat is absent to leave room for his baseball cap. Jared also wears khaki shoes, similar to his regular sneakers. Bus-Revamp/Maitenence outfit Jared wears a jumpsuit similar to Brenda Blue from Jay-Jay the Jet Plane, but in green Generation: Jared Raid/Combat Outfit For his mission on Generation: Jared, particularly the attacks, Jared wears an outfit similar to Lois's from Lois Kills Stewie, but suitable for a teen guy. It also is an upgrade on his civilian clothes & Super Jared form. He wears a black T-shirt with his signature J logo in white on it, along with black pants, a black bandanna around his head, his hat backwards, black high top Converse sneakers, and black sunglasses = Season 3 Swimsuit/Pool/Beach Jared wears a dark blue and red rash guard that has a cerulean J on it, as well as bright orange and indigo swim shorts with on it. He also sports violet swim goggles. Sydney Love outfit Jared wears a robe similar to Numbuh 2 from KND Episode 406a, but in red. Travel For his travel outfit, Jared wears a blue bandana-print buttoned-up shirt with dark blue denim jeans. His hat and shoes stay intact. Back to School (After-school) Jared sports a redesign one of his civilian outfits: he wears a denim vest, reminiscent to his denim jacket, a green shirt with a violet J on it. He also has black shades that sit on his hat until he needs to wear them. He also wears red-orange shorts. He'd wear these in the later seasons and the second movie. Super Dance Showcase For the dancing showcase in the episode Homecoming Hoedown 2, Jared wears a colorful sleeveless hoodie with a dark red trim with a white T-shirt that says "Dance" on it in bright yellow font. He also wears baby blue capris with a shiny yellow trim, one leg shorter than the other. He also wears a colorful flat brimmed baseball cap backwards, black shades, and sea green high-top shoes with black laces. He also wears white finger-less leather gloves. The outfit is supposed to resemble that of Layla's break-dancing outfits from Winx Club Seasons 2 & 3 Winx-Club-Sailor-Scouts-image-winx-club-and-sailor-scouts-36752997-182-371.png Winx-club-Layla-image-winx-club-layla-36541484-212-400.png|The resemble outfit #2 Disco This version is the same as the usual version, but with a black fedora hat and sea-foam green high-top shoes Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Other Gooder Fantasy Outfit Jared sports a blue T-shirt with the J in bright pink with sequins and orange bands on the sleeves and collar. He also wears blue jeans with yellow high-top Converse sneakers. He also wears the one hoop earring on his right ear as well as black sunglasses later on in the fantasy. Cartoon In his cartoon form, Jared usually wears outfits similar to the original series. His main outfit (circa around Season 4-mid Season 6) is an orange shirt with green bands on the sleeves and green collar. He also wears his red cap, blue shorts or jeans, and high-top Converse sneakers. He also wears a dark blue hooded vest or black jacket with his outfit. In later occurrences, notably toward and after the events of J&F Too!, Jared's cartoon outfits gain a more wider variety and mature style, having actual pullover hoodies and of course, his high top sneakers gaining a more wider variety of colors. Only his hat remains red. He also likes to wear jackets over his shirts if necessary, and he wears them more frequently on later occurrences Dazzlin Diamondz In his Dazzling Diamondz attire, Jared gains a colourful zig-zag like pattern on the side of his denim jeans. The J on his shirt also gets a diamond overhaul, being bejewelled in purple sequins similar to his jeans. The diamonds are also glow-in-the-dark. The ends of his sleeves and his collar gain diamonds on them too The alternate version has his jeans sometimes have a star on his left pocket, beside the zig-zag pattern Rock On/Live in Concert This outfit is inspired by the Bratz Live in Concert line. Jared sports a metallic version of his band outfit, with having a shiny vest like jacket, jeans similar to Dazzling Diamondz, and metallic like high tops. His outfit also resembles the Fingerbang outfits from South Park. Power-Ups "Magic Winx" Basic Form In his primary Power-Up form, as his superhero form he calls "Super Jared", Jared sports a colorful purple jumpsuit with orange accents on the side and has bits and pieces of colors all around, showing variety and showcasing his personality. The jumpsuit style resembles that of Danny Phantom. He also wears his signature J super belt around his waist. He retains his red hat. His sneakers also become sparkly and have wings similar to Captain Pickles. The jumpsuit is actually slightly similar to the Winx Season 8 Specialist uniform. In the 2.0 form, it gets a few major upgrades, having some elements from mainly Danny Phantom, especially as he grows up, his costume, morphing more into his own spin on the 10 Years Later version of the suit Charmix Whenever Jared initiates his Charmix power-ups, over his usual power suit, he dons a shiny pin shaped like a J, with a shiny, sparkly purple gem, and he gains a J-shaped pouch bag on his Super Belt Category:Jared & Friends Category:Clothes Category:J&F Characters Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared